


How I met your Daddy

by Emy64



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Family, Love, M/M, Parenthood, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Ugly meet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Comment tu as rencontré daddy ?"<br/>"Comment on fait les bébés ?"<br/>"Pourquoi la petite souris collectionne les dents ?" </p><p>Il y avait beaucoup de questions auxquelles Bucky Barnes ne savait pas trop comment répondre mais c'était surtout la première qui lui posait problème. Il répondrait... Mais le plus tard possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met your Daddy

Titre : How I met Daddy  
\--------------------------------------

Pov Bucky

 

J’aimais ma vie, vraiment. Natasha était une gamine formidable. C’était ma fille, et je l’aimais. Tout comme j’aimais Stevie. Je ne passais pas un jour sans remercier le ciel pour ma bonne étoile. C’est sûr qu’au début ce n’était pas exactement ce que j’avais prévu quand on avait parlé d’enfants. Moi je voyais plus une mère porteuse et un bébé aux yeux bleus. Pas que sauter le passage couche culotte me dérange outre mesure ! Mais ma première fois que je l’avais vue, cette fillette de quatre ans au regard froid et meurtrier… autant dire que ce n’était pas gagné… Amadouer Natasha, elle qui avait un passé plus chargé à son âge que nombre d’adultes sur leur lit de mort, ça avait été un travail de tous les instants. Mais j’étais fier de nos efforts.

Aujourd’hui Natasha était notre petit bijou, le rayon de soleil qui faisait que la journée était vraiment belle. Quand elle me souriait j’avais l’impression d’être un héros, d’avoir remporté toutes les guerres qui se jouaient dans le monde, d’être le père le plus fantastique de la planète tout entière. J’étais déjà comblé avec Stevie, mais avec Nat notre vie était vraiment complète. D’une part parce qu’elle ne nous laissait aucun répit, de l’autre parce que nous ne manquions vraiment de rien avec elle à nos côtés.  
Cela dit, j’étais quand même très heureux quand venait l’heure du coucher. Nat était une boule d’énergie. Une boule d’énergie que j’aimais, mais une boule d’énergie. C’était fou comme les enfants, dans leur quête d’apprentissage quotidien, pouvaient faire réaliser à un adulte à quel point il était ignorant. Et puis une fois Nat couchée, c’était l’heure des adultes. Si on ne s’écroulait pas d’entrée de jeu pour essayer de recharger les batteries, c’était l’occasion de quelques baisers, voire plus, mais toujours dans un silence religieux.

Après une chaude journée, je couchais ma petite russe. Elle bâillait déjà, adorable dans sa robe de nuit à motif de nounours. C’était dire à quel point son caractère s’était lissé pour qu’elle ait accepté de s’autoriser à être une enfant. Un petit baiser sur le front, je réarrangeais une dernière fois le drap léger –qu’elle finirait de toute façon par repousser au cours de la nuit- avant d’amorcer un geste pour me lever.

_ Papa ?

Je m’interrompis immédiatement et me réinstallais sur le bord du lit, contre sa petite jambe. Je n’étais pas le genre de père à se débarrasser sans s’encombrer de ses gamins pour aller vers des desseins plus charnels. Ce serait d’ailleurs la pire chose à faire avec Nat, lui faire ressentir une forme de rejet, d’abandon, de manque d’intérêt.

_ Oui mon espionne soviétique ?lui souris-je.

C’était son surnom, je n’y pouvais rien. Oui, certes, c’était bien moi qui le lui avait donné, mais il fallait quand même savoir que c’était son centre d’intérêt principal, ce qui était assez étonnant pour une fillette de six ans.

_ Comment tu as rencontré daddy ?

Je déglutissais péniblement sous son regard inquisiteur. Il fallait que j’aie l’air nonchalant, sinon elle allait savoir qu’il y avoir matière à creuser, et ce n’était absolument pas dans mon intérêt.

_ Je ne sais pas, balbutiais-je.

C’était lamentable. J’étais lamentable. Personne ne croirait ça ! Déjà que Nat ne croyait plus au Père Noël, et pourtant on avait mis le paquet pour la convaincre ! Alors ce mensonge aussi nul que mal servi… Je m’inquiéterais si elle achetait ça. Et justement, elle fronçait déjà les sourcils…

_ Tu ne sais pas comment tu as rencontré daddy ?répéta-t-elle pas impressionnée pour un sou. 

Je haussais les épaules d’un air décontracté tellement peu crédible qu’il la fit sourire. Elle voulait avoir l’air sérieuse et intimidante –et Dieu savait qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour ça-, mais j’avais repéré son petit rictus réprimé. Son vieux père avait beau être le plus mauvais des menteurs, elle ne lui en voulait pas, et il la faisait même rire. Buck papa de l’année ! Enfin… après Stevie, parce que Stevie était imbattable, mais dans la mesure où il était son daddy… ça faisait de moi le meilleur papa, et de lui le meilleur daddy, non ?

_ Ou est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ?insista ma rouquine. 

Je grimaçais exagérément. Au point où on en était de toute façon… Ma fillette, qui était cinq minutes plus tôt prête à s’endormir, ouvrit de grands yeux excités, soudainement très éveillée et extrêmement intéressée. 

_ C’est un secret ? Un complot gouvernemental ?

C’était étrange, mais j’étais persuadé que je ne parlais pas comme ça à son âge… Cette gamine était trop avancée pour son âge. Il fallait qu’on la mette devant Dora L’Exploratrice pour l’abêtir. L’ennui c’était que j’avais peur qu’elle change de chaine pour celle culturelle dans mon dos, avec l’art, l’Histoire… Stevie passait son temps à lui apprendre des choses ! Et moi je tombais dans le piège à chaque fois qu’elle posait une question à laquelle je ne savais pas répondre.

_ Je te raconterai ça quand tu seras majeure.

Je ne mentais pas ! Le meilleur papa de l’année n’allait tout de même pas mentir à sa fillette quand ça ne concernait pas le Père Noël ! Non, moi je pariais juste sur le fait qu’elle ait oublié d’ici là…

_ Parce que l’affaire sera déclassée d’ici là ?s’émerveilla ma fille.

Il fallait que je mette un terme à la conversation avant que ma rouquine s’enflamme un peu trop et passe encore deux heures les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait besoin de dormir, et moi je devais clore cette conversation de la façon la plus durable possible.

_ Parce que tu auras obtenu le niveau d’accréditation nécessaire pour accéder au dossier d’ici là.

Les yeux de ma fille se remplirent d’étoiles. Elle ne croyait pas au Père Noël, cela dit pour elle son papa était le type le plus fantastique de tout l’univers. Moi ça me suffisait. Il fallait profiter de cette période, parce que l’adolescence venue, les parents étaient les pires détritus de l’humanité. 

Voyant qu’elle était prête à dormir cette fois, à rêver que son père était un agent secret qui empêchait les méchants de faire plein de bêtises, je l’aidais à se réinstaller. Un nouveau baiser sur le front et je me levais de son lit en douceur, marchant à reculons pour toujours l’avoir en visuel si jamais il lui manquait quelque chose, si je détectais la moindre angoisse sur son visage, mais ses yeux papillonnaient déjà. Il était temps de rejoindre le meilleur daddy au monde dans notre lit conjugal.

[][][]

La semaine avait été rude. Beaucoup de boulot, et peu de dodo. J’essayais de faire une sieste. Mais la sieste, comme le sommeil en général, était un concept abstrait, une utopie lointaine, quand on était parent de trois enfants. Oui, trois. Nous avions toujours notre rouquine adorée, mais elle avait un « jumeau » à présent. Tony, de la famille Stark. Père négligeant qui vivait dans l’opulence et les femmes. Ostentatoire sur tous les plans. Et mort. Depuis presque un an. Par chance Howard avait, par une nuit alcoolisée, inscrit Stevie dans son testament, qui avait peint son portrait dans des dimensions extravagantes. Le testament ne mentionnait pas d’argent, juste son fils, auquel Steve devait être le premier à parler parmi les électrons qui gravitaient autour de l’empire Stark.

Mais avec ça nous arrivions juste à deux. Nat et Tony. Il y avait le numéro trois. Un numéro trois qui empêchait les occupants de cette maison de dormir. Sharon. Un an, peu de dents. Une adolescente enceinte et catastrophée. Peggy Carter. Brillante, absolument pas intéressée par la maternité. Le père, elle ne le connaissait pas. Résultat des courses, la panique totale. Mais Stevie était là pour la réconforter, et il lui avait proposé son aide pour trouver une nouvelle famille à cet enfant qui n’était pas encore né, plutôt que d’avorter illégalement ou dans un autre pays. Ils en avaient passé du temps à chercher, mais Peggy était tellement angoissée à l’idée qui ces couples ne soient pas aussi honnêtes qu’ils le paraissaient. Pour elle c’était notre maison ou un voyage en Europe pour « supprimer le problème ». Ce qui nous amenait à trois. Nat, Tony, et Sharon. Plus de bureau pour nous, les pièces avaient été converties en chambres d’enfants.

_ Comment t’as rencontré daddy ?

Tony me toisait comme s’il considérait que je n’étais pas digne de respirer le même air que Steve. Le bonheur d’être parent… J’arquais un sourcil en le dévisageant, rêvant à cette sieste idéale, revigorante, ininterrompue, et avec Stevie…

_ Je te le dirai quand tu seras grand…, éludais-je.

C’était vivre dans un monde de douces illusions que de penser que Tony lâcherait l’affaire et laisserait son pauvre vieux père se reposer un peu. 

_ Ne me dis pas que c’était sur un site de rencontre !s’esclaffa-t-il en sautant sur le canapé. Daddy ne se serait jamais inscrit sur ça ! C’est pour les loosers !

Donc moi… Sympa. Il n’avait que huit ans, même pas encore un ado, et pourtant il était en avance sur tout ce qui était ingratitude et irrévérence. 

_ Non…, grognais-je en mettant mon bras sur mes yeux.  
_ Tu l’as pris pour une escort ?

Le fils d’Howard… Ces mots n’avaient clairement pas leur place dans la bouche d’un enfant. Mais Tony ne se comportait même pas comme un enfant. Il avait été tellement ignoré parce qu’il n’était pas un adulte qu’il avait grandi trop vite pour se rendre digne de l’intérêt de son géniteur. De là à associer Stevie aux bordels et autres lieux de licence… ça je ne pouvais pas laisser passer. sa vie actuelle était aux antipodes de celle qu’il avait menée avec son père biologique.

_ File dans ta chambre !m’outrais-je en me redressant.

Tony me servit un regard absolument pas impressionné, et pile au moment où je pensais l’y envoyer moi-même en lui bottant les fesses, Stevie apparut dans l’escalier.

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Je me détendis aussitôt, fondant devant celui qui était mon mari depuis un peu plus de dix ans maintenant. Stevie ne laissait rien le marquer. Ni le manque de sommeil, ni l’angoisse que lui donnait l’instabilité de Tony, ni les années. Il était toujours rayonnant, et le voir dans son T-shirt taché de peinture n’avait toujours pas lassé mes yeux.

_ Mon amour…, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Me levant, je lui offris un sourire en lui ouvrant les bras pour l’accueillir. Mais il se dirigea vers notre cadette, Sharon, pour l’embrasser et la prendre dans les bras. Évidemment qu’il parlait d’elle… Je me réinstallais lourdement sur le canapé en soupirant.

_ Daddy !gloussa Sharon.

Je m’étranglais avec ma propre salive. C’était la jalousie qui me tuait ! Cette petite avait un vocabulaire à sa taille. Elle savait dire daddy, patate, To et Ta pour les jumeaux, mais pas papa ! Elle avait même appris à dire « complot international » et « fluctuation des champs d’énergie » parfaitement bien, mais papa c’était juste insurmontable !

_ Steve, je crois que je n’aime plus ces enfants, déclarais-je dramatiquement. Il faut s’en débarrasser. On peut garder Miss couche-culotte, elle est peut-être encore récupérable, mais il faut jeter les jumeaux au caniveau.

Stevie me jeta le regard de quelqu’un qui n’était absolument pas affecté par mes propos. C’était facile pour lui de me prendre de haut. Il avait le bon rôle lui ! Il était celui qui embrassait les bobos pour éloigner la douleur, et qui consolait quand papa grondait trop fort. Moi j’avais perdu l’adoration et le titre de meilleur papa de l’année, mais lui avait toute l’affection et la gratitude du trio.

_ Personne ne jette mes enfants au caniveau, merci, répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
_ Ouai ! Et puis on est en démocratie ici, on vote ! Qui vote pour qu’on vire papa ?renchérit Tony.

Je jouais le rôle de l’homme trahi, blessé au cœur, et je ne manquais pas de repérer le gloussement étouffé de Natasha. Le vote eut lieu malgré tout, dans le plus grand sérieux. To, Ta, et donc Sharon par imitation, levèrent la main. Ça faisait beaucoup de monde contre moi. Ils oubliaient que j’avais payé la maison, que je mettais à manger dans leurs assiettes, et de quoi s’habiller chaudement dans leurs placards.

_ Jeune homme tu fais erreur, le corrigea gentiment Stevie. Ici c’est une monarchie. Je gère ce château alors je suis le roi, et je décide que personne ne sera jeté dehors.

Je narguais Tony, fier d’avoir Stevie de mon côté. Il dispersa les enfants dans leurs chambres respectives, et installa Sharon dans son parc pour qu’elle y joue calmement. Ce qui voulait dire que j’avais cinq minutes pour souffler avant que Nat et Tony débarquent. Cinq minutes que j’aurais bien passées à dormir, mais Stevie vint s’installer à califourchon sur mes jambes, et je ne pouvais pas franchement dire que ça me dérangeait. J’attaquais immédiatement. S’il y avait bien une chose que le statut de parent m’avait appris, c’est qu’on n’avait plus de temps à perdre dans la séduction. C’était pour cette raison que je dévorais ses lèvres.

C’était trop bon de pouvoir remettre les mains sur lui. Je le serrais tendrement contre moi, mais fermement quand même. Dix ans de mariage mais j’avais toujours faim quand je le voyais. Stevie passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je suivais sa demande implicite en mettant ma tête en arrière, puisque je pensais qu’il voulait approfondir le baiser, mais il rompit le contact de nos lèvres.

_ Pourquoi tu es si contrarié ?

Je grognais faiblement sur lui en m’affaissant contre le dossier du canapé. On passait d’une activité que j’adorais à une conversation qui me contrariait. 

_ Il m’a demandé comment on s’est rencontrés, avouais-je.

Stevie, mon fidèle compagnon, se mit à rire. Je savais qu’il ne pensait pas à mal, cela dit il ne m’aidait pas beaucoup sur ce coup-là…

_ Il faudra bien que tu leur raconte un jour !

Devant ma contrariété, mon mari caressa mon visage de ses doigts artistes tout en picorant mes lèvres de baisers légers, mais il n’arrivait pas à étouffer tout à fait son rire. Trop vite des bruits de courses dans l’escalier me parvinrent aux oreilles. Les jumeaux revenaient déjà.

[][][]

Splendide journée. Pas un nuage dans le ciel, la panse bien remplie par un barbecue copieux… Non, franchement, rien à redire. J’aurais bien pris une bière pour parfaire mon plaisir, mais je savais ce que Stevie pensait de l’alcool en présence de nos rejetons. Je me serais tout aussi bien contenté des lèvres de Stevie en dédommagement, ce qui aurait été supérieur à une bonne bière fraiche, mais je savais ce que Stevie pensait des démonstrations d’affection devant les morveux.

_ Daddy, comment tu as rencontré papa ?me demanda Sharon.

Je me crispais immédiatement. Mes très chers morveux n’étaient plus tellement des morveux… Il me manquait ce temps où notre jolie blonde ne faisait pas encore ses nuits. Et voilà qu’elle s’apprêtait à finir ses études dans son école d’infirmière. Tony avait déjà monté une entreprise plus que fructueuse, et Nat enseignait dans un conservatoire prestigieux. Les oiseaux avaient quitté le nid, mais nous avions été d’assez bons parents pour qu’ils y reviennent fréquemment.

Stevie était toujours l’amour de ma vie, aucun changement de ce côté. Les années étaient passées par là, mais si je n’avais plus les moyens physiques de lui témoigner tout le désir qu’il m’inspirait, je connaissais d’autres méthodes pour lui faire savoir que j’étais dingue de lui. En ce moment il riait, ce qui soulignait les rides qu’il avait creusées en souriant tellement au cours des dernières décennies. Nous approchions dangereusement de la cinquantaine, mais personne ne m’empêcherait de dire avec cette clairvoyance aveugle de l’amour qu’il se bonifiait avec les années…

_ Ah non, ça je le laisse vous le raconter !refusa Stevie hilare.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Sharon curieuse, certainement à la recherche d’une histoire romantique. Tony plein de défi et déjà moqueur. Natasha concentrée et déterminée à avoir le fin mot de l’histoire. Cette fois-ci je savais que je n’y couperais pas. Après tout ce n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer…

_ Dans sa douche, rechignais-je à admettre.

Je trouvais rapidement les yeux de mon mari, qui luisaient d’une nostalgie attendrie, même après tant d’années. Et mon cœur s’affolait, comme à chaque fois. Du côté des enfants c’était plus mitigé. Sharon était confuse, Natasha curieuse, et Tony hilare.

_ Quoi, t’étais plombier ? Je comprends que tu aies changé de carrière ! T’es pas foutu de changer un joint de robinet !

Comptez sur Tony pour vous soutenir dans les moments les plus humiliants de votre vie… Le pire c’est que Stevie cachait un sourire derrière sa main. Il l’approuvait ! Je lui jetais un regard trahi, mais il n’était vraiment pas solide. Tony avait raison. J’avais essayé de changer un joint dans ma carrière de père, mais ça n’avait pas été brillant. Par la suite c’était devenu le boulot de Tony.

_ J’étais pas plombier…, grognais-je.

Je pris le temps de regarder ma jolie petite famille avant de chercher mes mots. Après tout ça restait un beau moment de ma vie puisque ça m’avait amené là. Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’être embarrassé, mais j’étais entouré de personnes que j’aimais plus que ma vie, et c’était pas gagné à cette époque-là… Nous passions une délicieuse journée en famille, et je comprenais que les enfants tiennent autant à savoir comment ladite famille s’était construite. Cette histoire faisait partie de leur identité…

_ En revanche j’étais complètement torché, révélais-je avec une moue auto dépréciative.

Tony resta hébété un instant avant d’éclater de rire, tombant de son siège dans son transport. Natasha et Sharon affichèrent un air curieux parfaitement identique, qui rappelait à tout le monde que le sang n’était pas essentiel pour former une famille. Quant à Steve… Je savais qu’il se retenait de rire, mais il avait aussi ce regard de profonde affection qui me faisait toujours fondre. Si nous étions seuls –et dans ce cas, pourquoi raconter cette histoire ?-, il serait dans mes bras pour une étreinte tendre et quelques baisers. Je pouvais avoir passé plus d’une décennie marié à cet homme mais je l’aimais toujours comme le jeune homme paumé que j’étais en le rencontrant. La seule chose qui avait changé c’était que désormais je n’étais plus paumé. J’avais une maison, et toutes les raisons du monde d’y rentrer tous les soirs.

Comme Tony se calmait, essuyant ses larmes, je pus reprendre mon histoire.

_ J’avais une relation facile à cette époque, poursuivis-je. J’envoyais trois questions et j’attendais la réponse ONO.  
_ ONO ?répéta Sharon perdue.  
_ Oui je suis en ville, non j’ai pas de copain, oui j’ai envie, développais-je de façon quasi administrative.

Et non, je n’en étais pas fier maintenant qu’il fallait que je crache le morceau. Ce n’était pas le genre de choses que je me voyais raconter à mes enfants à l’époque. Mais en même temps, à l’époque, je n’envisageais même pas d’élever une marmaille… Ça c’était le projet de Steve, qui pensait sur des années quand je prévoyais difficilement la fin de ma semaine.

_ Et ce soir-là j’ai reçu ONO alors que j’étais ivre.

Je trouvais le regard de Stevie en parlant. Si je ne craignais pas de m’emporter un peu je l’aurais assis sur mes jambes pour pouvoir raconter ça en sentant le rythme effréné de son cœur sous sa peau. Mais il ne s’agissait pas de dire à Stevie que ce soir-là j’avais fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Il s’agissait d’expliquer à nos trois enfants comment nos destins si antagonistes avaient pu se réunir sous un même toit.

_ Je suis rentré par la fenêtre de son appart. Comme j’entendais l’eau couler je l’ai rejoint sous la douche.

Sharon eut un hoquet horrifié et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en réalisant qu’elle venait de faire autant de bruit. Je lui fis un sourire. Je la comprenais. Elle était horrifiée parce qu’elle se mettait à la place de son daddy. J’approuvais même cette réaction de façon totalement hypocrite. Si un type venait à se faufiler dans la douche d’une de mes filles, ou de Tony pour ce que ça valait, il ne verrait pas l’ombre d’un procès. Devenir père c’était aussi envisager plusieurs crimes parfaits pour faire disparaitre des indésirables. On raconte toujours qu’il n’y a pas plus féroce qu’une mère dont on a touché le petit, mais attendez de voir débarquer le père qui protège ses filles… Et oui, je mettais Tony dans la case fille pour cette logique.

_ Sauf que c’était pas le type que je venais voir, repris-je. Mauvais quartier.

Mon fils se remit à glousser comme une adolescente. Je ne m’en offusquais pas outre mesure. Il y avait bien longtemps que je m’étais habitué à être raillé par lui. Ce n’était même pas méchant, il en avait juste besoin, comme il avait besoin de respirer pour vivre. Etre parent c’est se résigner à un certain point…

_ Autant vous dire qu’il a modérément apprécié de se trouver un type nu dans sa douche, collé à lui.

Steve se mordit la langue à ces mots. Oui, c’était bien la seule fois qu’il n’avait pas apprécié de me trouver nu dans la douche et prêt à faire tout ce qu’il me demanderait… Comprenant que je savais très bien à quoi il pensait, mon mari rougit en détournant le regard une demi-seconde.

_ Moi j’étais trop borné. J’lui ai dit un truc du genre…  
_ « Hey, t’as fait une teinture depuis la dernière fois ! Et t’en as profité pour devenir absolument adorable ! J’adore ce petit cul… », me coupa Steve en m’imitant.

Je fixais mon mari, subjugué. Il se rappelait de tout, au mot près, et ça faisait plus de vingt ans… Les médisants diraient que c’était la marque au fer rouge de son traumatisme, mais j’étais très bien placé pour savoir que Steve aimait faire l’amour le matin dans la douche, sans faire beaucoup dans les préliminaires, et je savais d’où lui venait ce goût d’être pris d’assaut derrière le rideau de douche… Je ne quittais pas le regard toujours passionné de mon époux. Si je n’avais pas les enfants là, dans le jardin, pendus à mes lèvres, je savais très bien où j’aurais voulu être, avec qui, et comment je nous aurais occupés… 

_ Bref, il a appelé les flics et ils m’ont embarqué, me secouais-je en regardant nos enfants. Effraction, attentat à la pudeur, tentative de viol… Autant dire que c’était pas la joie.

Steve grimaça, de cette même grimace qui habillait les visages de nos trois enfants, ce qui me fit sourire. Je savais que mon mari avait honte de m’avoir collé un procès maintenant, même si je m’efforçais de lui faire comprendre que c’était la réaction la plus naturelle et saine au monde. Et puis sans procès nous n’en serions pas là…

_ On s’est revus au tribunal. J’étais tellement minable qu’il a bien voulu m’écouter et il a abandonné les charges.

Et c’était comme ça que j’avais connu Steven Rogers. La suite coulait de source. Il avait accepté un café, on avait beaucoup ri, j’avais ramé pour obtenir sa confiance, un jour je m’étais lancé et je l’avais embrassé, six mois plus tard nous emménagions dans le même appartement, deux mois après ça nous connaissions notre toute première nuit d’amour, deux ans après notre aménagement ensemble nous déménagions pour une maison que nous achetions ensemble et dans la foulée nous nous mariions. Après ça un marmot, puis deux puis trois.

_ C’est tellement pathétique !hurla Tony de rire.

Je soupirais en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, qui grisonnaient sur mes tempes comme l’honorable patriarche que j’étais. Il était temps de réagir, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce morveux rire de moi plus longtemps.

_ Bon cette fois c’est sûr Steve, je n’aime plus ces enfants. Je propose qu’on les abandonne. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s’en séparer, avec une émancipation, ou obtenir une ordonnance restrictive de 50km !

Mon époux me fit un sourire, parfaitement habitué à mes gamineries. Ça faisait plus de vingt ans qu’il m’aimait, et c’était aussi pour ça…

_ Vous vous séparez ? Parce que moi je veux aller avec daddy, renchérit Tony.  
_ Moi je vais avec papa, contra Nat parfaitement impassible.  
_ Ah ! Merci !

Ce n’était pas du tout comme s’ils étaient tous trop vieux pour devoir trancher dans un divorce virtuel.

_ Il me fait pitié.

Et bam ! Du Natasha dans toute sa splendeur ! J’aurais dû m’y attendre, franchement…

_ Qu’on soit bien clairs, les marmots ingrats, si on se sépare ce sera moi et votre daddy d’un côté, et vous de l’autre, le plus loin possible, feignis-je de m’emporter.

Et pour imager mon propos je me levais pour aller m’allonger sur le transat de mon époux, ne manquant pas de remplir mon verre de limonade au passage pour remplacer le sien. Stevie me remercia d’un sourire et d’un baiser bien trop chaste, récupérant la paille de son verre vide pour partager celui que je lui portais. C’était ça le bonheur des dimanches en famille : les barbecues, le sourire de Steve, une limonade partagée, le rire tonitruant de Tony, la grâce de Nat et la candeur de Sharon…

_ Je ne vous supporte plus ! Il est grand temps que je m’allège de ce poids. Pour commencer je vais me débarrasser de toi !

Je pointais Tony. Je ne faisais aucune différence entre mes enfants. Howard pouvait rôtir en enfer, c’était mon mioche ! Il fallait voir à quel point Stark l’avait abimé ! Et moi j’étais là pour lui, pour l’aider à se reconstruire. Steve lui mettait un stylo dans la main quand ça n’allait pas, pour l’aider à exprimer ce qui le rongeait. Moi je lui mettais deux doigts au fond de la gorge pour l’aider, quand ça n’allait pas, quand il avait voulu oublier ses démons dans l’alcool et qu’il risquait le coma éthylique. C’était mon môme. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j’étais sorti pour passer la nuit à faire le tour des bars, des soirées étudiantes pour le trouver. Je n’avais pas besoin de compter d’ailleurs. C’était mon job de parent.

_ De toi, et de toi, poursuivis-je en pointant les filles. Bande de mioches ingrats. Et dire que je vais bosser pour vous donner de l’argent de poche ! Non, on va faire le ménage, comme ça après on achètera un chien. Fidèle, affectueux, et plus économique.

La conversation dérapa à partir de là, remplie de rire et de cris surexcités. Les enfants se plaisaient à imaginer un chien qui saperait mon autorité et ferait des dégâts dignes des comédies. Quant à Steve… Stevie n’était pas indifférent à l’idée, il se voyait bien recueillir un animal qui attendait dans un refuge. C’était tout Steve ça, à récupérer toutes les âmes perdues, les chiens errants… Notre famille en était la preuve vivante.

Les enfants ne manquèrent pas de taquiner leur daddy sur ses tendances trop bienveillantes, et je profitais qu’ils soient tous occupés pour aller préparer une nouvelle tournée de limonade. J’entrais à peine dans la cuisine que j’étais suivi.

_ Pop’s…  
_ Oui Tony ?

Je ne m’étonnais même pas de son comportement tout d’un coup trop sérieux et trop calme. Il y avait un petit moment qu’il était rêveur, et j’attendais le moment où il viendrait me voir pour parler. C’était rarement Stevie qu’il allait voir, non parce qu’il n’était pas assez proches mais parce qu’ils ne réfléchissaient pas de la même façon. Tony avait ses démons, et j’avais les miens. Il en allait de même pour Natasha. Nous nous comprenions, et nous ne voulions pas faire peser cette noirceur sur la candeur éclatante de Steve, dont Sharon avait tout hérité.

_ Je voulais que tu saches… malgré toutes les vacheries qu’on se dit…, hésita Tony.

Je posais mon pichet vide, ma tâche complètement oubliée au profit de cette grande mission qu’était celle d’être père. Tony n’osait pas me regarder. Il était pudique quand il s’agissait de ses émotions.

_ Je suis fier de pouvoir dire que tu m’as élevé. T’es le meilleur père dont je pouvais rêver. J’aimerais devenir une bonne personne, comme toi et daddy.

Mon cœur enfla à ces mots. J’avais l’œil humide et lui aussi. Si ça c’était pas un « Je t’aime » version Tony… Il y avait différents types d’amour. Celui que je portais à Steve était perpétuellement à son maximum, mais celui que je portais à nos enfants aussi. C’était une chance de pouvoir vivre l’amour familial de façon aussi intense.

_ Tony…, expirais-je ému.

Je m’avançais pour lui serrer l’épaule. Ce geste suffisait chez un père moyen, mais je savais que Tony avait besoin d’être rassuré. Il avait toujours eu ce besoin, après le dédain d’Howard à son égard.

_ Même si j’ai pas changé tes couches, t’es mon gamin, tu le sais bien. J’suis fier de toi et de ce que tu fais. Tu es une bonne personne Tony. Et si jamais tu sens que ça va pas tu sais que la porte est grande ouverte.

J’avais passé toute son adolescence à lui rabâcher des variances de ces mots. L’objectif était différent alors. Il s’agissait de lui dire « Tu es mon fils, je m’inquiète pour toi alors maintenant tu arrêtes les conneries ! ». Mais maintenant j’avais un homme devant moi.

Tony hocha sèchement la tête, plein de solennité, avant de se tourner vers le plan de travail, prêt à m’aider pour la limonade. Je l’observais du coin de l’œil en travaillant à côté de lui. Il y avait encore autre chose, je le sentais… Je n’avais peut-être pas changé ses couches, mais j’avais assez souvent nettoyé son vomi pour savoir quand il avait encore quelque chose qui le travaillait…

_ Comment on sait qu’on a rencontré la bonne personne ?finit-il par me demander.  
_ L’amour tu veux dire ?

Mon fils hocha la tête, les joues en feu et refusant de croiser mon regard.

_ Quand j’ai rencontré ton daddy…, hésitais-je. Tony, ça va te paraître complètement hypocrite, mais j’ai eu des problèmes d’alcool… de gros problèmes d’alcool…

Je m’en voulais de ne pas lui en avoir parlé quand il était ado et qu’il connaissait les mêmes déboires, mais je ne voulais pas avoir l’air de tout ramener à moi. C’était quelque chose que Tony n’aurait pas supporté. Et après l’occasion d’en parler ne s’était jamais présentée. Mais je savais qu’il était bon de partager cette partie de ma vie, parce que c’était une barrière de plus entre soi et la rechute, et aussi parce que j’en avais honte, comme Tony avait honte de sa période. Savoir qu’on n’est pas seul ça peut aider.

_ Je ne vous ai jamais caché que j’ai fait l’armée, que j’ai combattu en Irak… Ce que je ne vous ai jamais trop raconté c’est que quand je suis rentré au pays j’étais une loque. Je n’arrivais plus à fermer l’œil de la nuit, alors je passais mon temps dans les soirées, à boire encore et encore. Cette relation, celle qui m’a amené à rencontrer ton daddy, est l’exemple même de ce que je voulais à l’époque : surtout pas d’attaches ou de responsabilités.

Et à en croire la presse, c’était ce que Tony était aussi. Un homme à femmes, toujours à s’enivrer de façon ostentatoire… Mais les journalistes ne le connaissaient pas. Certes les conquêtes de Tony ne manquaient jamais de se faire connaître, et d’autres prétendaient être passées dans son lit, ce qui ne faisait pas du bien à sa réputation. Certes il avait une attitude de petit con impertinent en face des médias… Mais c’était sa façon à lui de se protéger de l’agressivité des cercles dans lesquels il devait naviguer, et aussi de s’assurer qu’il ne deviendrait pas populaire, afin de ne jamais se laisser influencer pour des questions de bonne image de soi auprès du public. Et pour ce qui était des femmes… Tony passait bien trop de temps dans ses labos et ici pour avoir le temps de folâtrer autant que les médias voulaient le faire croire. Et si c’était le cas ? Honnêtement j’avais connu la même phase…

_ Ça m’a amené à rencontrer ton père dans un contexte très particulier. J’étais tellement mortifié et j’avais peur de l’avoir traumatisé à vie… Très vite j’en suis venu à l’idée que ma place était en prison, que je ne méritais rien de moins pour l’avoir traumatisé, et qu’après tout je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre dans la société. J’étais au fond du gouffre et j’ai envisagé…

Je m’interrompis brusquement en me mordant la langue. C’était quelque chose que personne ne savait, que je n’avais jamais dit. Ma pause attira l’attention de Tony, et je savais que ses insécurités revenaient de plus belle. Je jetais un rapide coup d’œil derrière nous pour vérifier qu’aucune oreille ne trainait.

_ Ne va pas raconter ça à ton père, lui fis-je promettre.

Tony hocha la tête, incapable de parler devant la tension de la pièce.

_ J’ai envisagé de mettre fin à mes jours à cette période. Je me sentais tellement inutile et inadapté.

Et je n’en étais pas fier, surtout au regard de ce qu’avait été ma vie depuis. En me supprimant j’aurais changé la donne pour Nat, Tony et Sharon. J’aimais penser que sans moi Stevie n’aurait pas pu tous les accueillir et les aider autant à devenir ces modèles d’individus, mais ça me culpabilisait plus qu’autre chose. J’embrayais rapidement sur des sujets plus joyeux, parce que je savais que l’idée du suicide était comme un fantôme qui hantait parfois Tony.

_ Mais quand il m’a donné une chance, je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose qu’à lui. Avec lui je me sentais utile, intelligent et drôle. A ma place. Ça m’a fait reconsidérer ma vision du monde du tout au tout. Tu penses bien qu’avant lui je n’avais jamais songé à trouver un boulot fixe pour acheter une maison dans laquelle j’élèverais des enfants. Mais quand il est arrivé dans ma vie… C’était juste une évidence.

Mon fils se mit à sourire. Ce n’était pas à moi qu’il souriait. C’était ce genre de sourire niais que portaient tous les amoureux…

_ Tu es amoureux Tony ?demandais-je comme si j’avais besoin d’une confirmation.

L’intéressé rougit furieusement. Et on voulait nous faire croire que ce gamin-là était impitoyable avec les femmes ? Moi je le connaissais mieux que ça…

_ Elle s’appelle Pepper…  
_ C’est ta secrétaire, non ?  
_ Elle est plus que ça !

Encore une fois j’en étais parfaitement conscient. Nous visitions régulièrement Tony pour nous assurer qu’il mangeait et qu’il dormait bien. Steve connaissait particulièrement bien ses péchés mignons, et il n’avait aucune honte à le manipuler avec un plat maison pour le faire quitter le labo une heure ou deux.

_ C’est mon bras droit la plupart du temps, admit Tony la tête basse.

Je hochais la tête comme s’il m’apprenait quelque chose. Ce n’était pas tout, j’attendais la suite. Il y avait toujours un « mais » avec Tony quand il lui arrivait quelque chose de bien. C’était pour cette raison qu’il avait eu tant de mal à accepter l’idée qu’il n’allait pas être assez vite éjecté de la maison quand il était arrivé.

_ Mais je suis pas sûr de vouloir avoir des enfants…  
_ Elle t’a demandé des enfants ?

Certainement pas. Je voyais mal Pepper dans le rôle de la femme avide de bébés. Peut-être un, mais pas plus. Et il n’y avait pas de mal à ça ! Cette femme était brillante, et elle avait le pouvoir de faire changer les choses.

_ Non mais…

J’eus un petit sourire mal dissimulé. Tout comme Natasha, Tony avait tendance à se faire des films, à imaginer toujours le pire scénario, qu’ils empireraient cinq fois. C’était toujours des suites de « et si » et « mais si »…

_ Tony, on n’est plus au temps des rois maintenant, lui rappelais-je gentiment. Tu n’as pas besoin d’avoir un héritier, et en aurais-tu un, ça ne le rendrait en rien digne de reprendre ton entreprise après toi. Tous les fils ne se rendent pas forcément digne de l’héritage paternel.

Mon fils se figea un instant, crispé comme s’il s’apprêtait à prendre un coup.

_ Tu ne me trouves pas digne de mon héritage paternel ?

Là il allait lire des choses entre les lignes qui n’y étaient pas écrites. Cela dit j’approuvais son courage. Il était déterminé à affronter directement la question plutôt que se laisser ronger par cette interrogation. Il avait fait bien du progrès depuis qu’il était entré dans notre famille.

_ Ça dépend de ce que tu entends. Si tu penses à Howard…

Je ne pouvais pas cracher « Stark » comme une insulte puisqu’il se trouvait que Tony avait gardé ce nom, malgré l’adoption. Pas vraiment son choix, mais on n’avait jamais cherché à changer ça non plus. Ça faisait partie de son identité. Et s’il était un Stark, alors ce nom ne pouvait plus être synonyme d’insulte.

_ Alors non, tu ne t’en montres absolument pas digne.

Mon fils encaissa le coup comme une insulte, et pourtant on ne pouvait pas en être plus éloigné. Howard était un connard égoïste, tueur de masse, marchand d’armes pour le plus offrant, coureur de femmes invétérés, alcoolique et drogué ! J’aurais mal supporté que mon fils tourne comme lui.

_ Mais si tu parles de mon héritage et de celui de ton daddy, alors tu es le plus digne des héritiers qu’on puisse avoir.

Et c’était une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Sharon était celle qui avait le plus hérité de l’idée de soigner plutôt que tuer, mais les trois vivaient dans cette optique, chacun à leur façon. Ils avaient tous cette vue que Steve professait : donner plutôt que prendre. Chacun à leur échelle faisait beaucoup pour notre monde.

_ Tu me trouves digne de ton héritage ?s’assura Tony d’une voix tremblante.

Jetant toute pudeur sentimentale aux oubliettes, je l’attirais dans mes bras pour un câlin père-fils. Tony me broyait les os en me serrant trop fort. Ce détail m’arracha un petit sourire. C’était la jeunesse qui prenait le relais. Moi aussi j’avais été fort comme lui à son âge. Bizarrement l’idée que très bientôt quelqu’un m’appellerait papy ne m’angoissait même pas. A mes yeux ce n’était qu’une réussite.

_ Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point je suis fier de toi, lui glissais-je à l’oreille. Tu es plus que digne de mon héritage.  
_ Et c’est le seul que je veux. Ton héritage et celui de daddy.

Je ne rajoutais rien de plus. Tout était dit. L’étreinte s’étira encore un peu, et je faisais de mon mieux pour m’en imprégner au maximum et ne jamais oublier ce moment, puis je tapotais sur l’épaule de mon fils, pour remettre un peu de virilité au milieu de ces yeux humides. Tous deux un peu gênés par ces effusions, nous reprîmes notre travail. Je ne tardais pas à bousculer un peu Tony, veillant quand même à ce qu’il n’ait pas le couteau à la main à ce moment.

_ Et pense bien qu’à ton âge je n’avais pas envisagé un seul instant d’avoir des enfants… mais à ton âge il faut aussi dire que je ne connaissais pas ton daddy…, lançais-je taquin.

Ça arracha quand même un sourire à mon fils. Je redevins quand même plus sérieux par la suite.

_ Sache juste une chose si ça t’angoisse tant cette question des enfants : on n’est jamais prêt à devenir père. Ça vous tombe dessus, et ça demande énormément de sacrifices. Pourtant on doit développer une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm parce qu’on ne te dira jamais assez que c’est le plus beau boulot du monde d’être parent.

Oui j’étais peut-être dans la propagande. Il fallait dire que l’idée d’être grand-père ne me déplaisait pas vraiment… 

_ Malgré les couches de Sharon ?plaisanta Tony.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de partager son hilarité. Les couches de Sharon étaient entrées dans l’histoire de cette famille comme les pires des bombes puantes…

_ Malgré les couches de Sharon.  
_ Et les ballets de Natasha ?  
_ On finit par s’y habituer au final.

Moins d’action que dans un match de foot, ça va sans dire, mais quand c’est votre fille qui danse c’est de suite le plus beau spectacle du monde. De toute façon je n’avais jamais été un grand fan de foot, et devenir père n’avait pas arrangé ça.

_ Et malgré tout ce que j’ai fait ?  
_ Tony… Il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête une fois pour toute que je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que vous êtes entrés dans ma vie. A chaque fois j’ai cru que ma vie ne manquait de rien, et à chaque fois vous m’avez donné tort en remplissant une place immense qui n’attendait que vous.

Alors que Tony finissait notre limonade, je regardais du côté de la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Tout le reste de ma famille y était réuni, partageant un moment de pure complicité que nous allions rejoindre dans une minute. Ça c’était le bonheur, pas l’argent et la notoriété. Juste l’anonymat d’un jardin et les rires de ceux qu’on aime.

_ Je suis un homme chanceux parce que je n’ai jamais ressenti la nécessité de m’occuper de ma famille par devoir.


End file.
